The New Kid
by Little-Silver-Sparrow
Summary: AU: Naruto's Sasuke's new foster brother. Kakashi's their guardian. Will Naruto get along with Sasuke and his friends? Will love grow? T for now; could turn M. *wink, wink* Yaio.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid

Sasuke shook his head. Really, they just didn't get it. Someone—he didn't even know who, for fuck's sake—was _moving into his house with him! _Wasn't it bad enough that he had to go into foster care at eight, and was just now getting used to it at sixteen? Now—as soon as he was starting to _really _settle in with people other than his friends—he was getting a new sibling? Did Tsunade, the head of the city's foster care service, like fucking with him, or did fate just hate him? Really, he wanted to know.

"It really can't be that bad, Sasuke. I mean, if he-slash-she is a dickhead/bitch we can all help you beat the crap out of 'em. Problem solved." Fantine said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke glared at her. In truth, Fantine's real name wasn't actually Fantine—it was Tenshi. It was just that the fifteen-year-old girl read the book Les Miserables so much that she could probably tell you the whole story—word for word—at a moment's notice. When Sasuke had first thought up the nickname, Fantine had said that she preferred Corsette, but Fantine's long shimmering blond hair and burning tea colored eyes looked almost like a perfect copy of the actress who played the character in one of the stupid concerts that Fantine dragged him to.

Besides, her sixteen-year-old brother, Yaiba, agreed with Sasuke completely, so it ended up being two against one.

"I guess Fantine had her moments," Fantine had said after she had hesitantly agreed to go along with the nickname. Though it made it all the more a shock to people who had heard the nickname and heard how bluntly the girl talked.

Which brings us all back to the present…

"Fantine, listen to me for once, okay? I'm only just now starting to reasonably like Kakashi. Now I'm going to have to get used to _a whole other person._ And you know how long it takes me to not want to kill another person. Especially if I have to live with them." Sasuke said through ground teeth.

"Yeah," Yaiba added with a cocky smirk that was so similar to Sasuke's that it almost hurt, "It took Sasuke how long to get used to us? Six weeks? And we're special."

Sasuke briefly considered if he should glare at the chocolate haired teen sitting beside him. No, as long as Yaiba was backing him up he was willing to let him make well-hidden jibes about his anti-social behavior. For now.

Fantine shrugged in the armchair she was sitting in. "Well I still say we can beat the crap out of whoever-it-is if they're any worse than that girl Sakura when she sees us together."

Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't that Sakura wasn't nice—on the contrary, she was actually quite sweet. They all might have even been friends if not for Sakura's ridiculous crush on Sasuke.

In fact, Sakura had apparently "called dibs" on Sasuke the first day of school eight years ago when Sasuke had first gotten to town. (Fantine never paid much attention in school, even more so before classes when they weren't getting graded for every little thing they did, so Fantine had no clue about this little act of foolish school-girl-ness. That is, until Sakura had cheerfully duck-taped a dead rat and a sign that said, "BACK OFF MY MAN!"in big red letters to her locker once Fantine and her brother started hanging out with the dark-haired youth. Fantine had just as cheerfully kicked Sakura's perky ass for that.)

So, needless to say, Sakura could never have a decent conversation with Fantine after that. Not that they were ever friends to begin with. But still, Sasuke felt a little guilty every time Sakura gave Fantine a dirty look.

All of them could only imagine what would happen if Sakura ever got into their own inner circle. It would be very bad.

But the one thing all three of the friends could agree on when it came to Sakura was that she was clueless. It was one of the few things that actually get Sasuke to smile instead of smirk; how she had never even guessed that Sasuke was gay and the look on her face if she were ever to find out. Priceless.

"Well, I doubt it could be that bad…" Sasuke stated.

"True, but if it is, our couch is always open and our mom _dose _adore you."Yaiba chimed in.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was still a little weirded out by how much Yaiba and Fantine's mother had taken to him—but in a good way. Their mother was very loving after all.

Instead of thinking about how—despite how small it was—his friends' home had become his as well, Sasuke awkwardly asked, "Hey, I have to go see my brother, court orders, before whoever my new sibling is shows up. You guys want to come."

Translation: _Even though I have to meet someone I'll probably hate the same day, I have to be in the same room as my psychotic older broth for three hours too. Will you guys please come with me so that I don't have a break-down or try to kill someone—most likely my brother?_

They both agreed, just like every other time Sasuke had to see Itachi in the hospital for the criminally insane, where he lived.

Really, if not for them, Sasuke didn't doubt that he would have snapped a long time ago. But still, it was hard for Sasuke to face his brother once a month, even with Yaiba and Fantine backing him up.

After all, Itachi _had _killed everyone in their family except for Sasuke for a reason he refuses to say. He wasn't really someone you wanted to see if you didn't have to.

Sasuke had to.

Stupid court orders.

Still, Sasuke had kept it together every meeting before and this one would be no different. At least, that was what he told himself while he drove he brand new car—much to Yaiba's chagrin since he didn't have a car at all even though he and Sasuke were the same age—all the way to the hospital.

_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_

"Why, hello, little brother." Itachi said to Sasuke in his usual velvety smooth voice.

Itachi then nodded to Sasuke's closest friends as they sat down at the table in the middle of the otherwise empty room on either of Sasuke's sides.

Itachi looked to Sasuke's right, "Yaiba, you seem to have gotten even taller."

"Thank you, Itachi." Yaiba said emotionlessly.

Itachi looked to Sasuke's left, "Fantine, thank you for loaning me your copy of Les Miserables. It was very good, just like you said." Itachi handed the thick book over the table to Fantine.

Fantine inwardly winced when Sasuke's eyes tightened.

Because Fantine and Yaiba's mother had hammered manners into her children's minds since they could talk, it was actually _hard_ for either of them to be outwardly rude to people—except for Sasuke, of course. So when Fantine heard Itachi complain to them (Sasuke, Yaiba, and Fantine always came to these meetings as a group; Itachi rarely addressed them separately anymore.) about having nothing worthwhile to read there, Fantine had offered to bring in her much-used copy of Les Miserables the next session without thinking.

And of course, the manners her mother had inflicted on her kept Fantine from backing out of her offer. She had never meant to hurt Sasuke by being civilized to his brother; it just came naturally. Still, it took her a full week to get Sasuke to fully forgive her.

Fantine sighed as she gently took the book from Itachi's waiting hand, "You're welcome, Itachi."

"Could you possibly loan me another book next time? These people seem to hate bad literature." Itachi asked.

"Of course," Fantine answered without thinking.

Sasuke tensed beside her. Damn! Now he was going to be mad at her all over again! Damn her mother for making her have manners!

"It's alright, Tenshi." Sasuke murmured, seeing his friend's distress. Fantine narrowed her eyes at the use of her real name. Sasuke only called her that when he was mad at her but trying to hide it. Double damn.

Itachi, on the other hand, blinked, lost.

"Tenshi? Fantine's not your real name?" Itachi asked Fantine.

She shook her head, "No, Sasuke just thought up Fantine as a nickname because I read this book so much." She said, nodding towards the novel in her hand.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked, his voice getting silkier with every word.

Both Yaiba and Sasuke stiffened. Yaiba, because he didn't like a murderer showing interest in his little sister. Sasuke, for a much similar reason, and because he knew what Itachi was capable of.

"Yaiba, Fantine, would you two mind leaving the room?" Itachi asked.

Both of the teens looked at Sasuke uncertainly; Itachi had never asked something like this before. They didn't know what to do.

"It's okay guys," Sasuke whispered. Neither Fantine nor Yaiba were convinced, but left anyways because if they didn't, they were sure to hear about it later. Besides, they weren't family, despite family-like feelings, and they had no legal right to stay there; either Sasuke or Itachi could have them thrown out at any time.

Once both Yaiba and Fantine were out of the room, Sasuke faced Itachi, "What the hell was that about, Asshole? Why were you flirting with Fantine?" he all but roared.

"Why, whatever do you mean, little brother?" Itachi asked, smugness radiating off him in every direction.

"Oh, don't you _dare _even try to sneak out of this one! I remember when we were younger and that's how you would flirt with girls all the time! You said it let you know who the stupid ones were! And what the hell is it to you if Fantine's smart?! It's not you would even ever see her if not for me bringing her here with her brother!"

Itachi let his foolish little brother get the anger out of his system before answering. In his own twisted way.

"And, Sasuke, what is it to you if I find her attractive? Or how do you even know if I do? For all you know, I really do just want a good book every now and then. The ones here are honestly awful. But anyway, I just wanted to ask you some questions without them hearing. Though you'll probably just tell them all about it as soon as you're out."

Sasuke's nostrils flared. He knew he shouldn't punch his brother's face in, but oh how he wanted to. Instead he decided to change the subject.

"So, I'm getting a new foster sibling today." He said, know really knowing what else there was.

"I know. Though we're changing the subject, aren't we, Sasuke? Why don't _you _find Fantine attractive? She is very pretty. And I'm hurt that you never told me her true name. Truly, I am."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You know damn well that I'm gay, Itachi. And stop hitting on Fantine. She may not know what you're really doing, but _I do._ She's too good for you anyway."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Besides, I'd ask her what she thinks about me first, wouldn't you say, Sasuke?"

"No; I wouldn't, actually."

Itachi just sighed and shook his head.

"Sir. Could you please bring the two who were in here before back, please? Thank you." Itachi asked the guard at the door instead of even acknowledging his younger brother.

After all, Itachi had killed their entire family for Sasuke, the least his little brother could do was let him look and talk to his pretty friend some more.

Once both of Sasuke's friends were seated back in their usual places they both looked around uneasily. Yaiba was the first to speak. (Sasuke was far too furious and Itachi was too consumed in watching Fantine through the corner of his left eye. [Me: Creeper…])

"So, Itachi how's life in the loony bin going these days?"

"Not so bad," Itachi said, finally looking away from Fantine to look at her brother. "Though the TV's getting ready to break so it's going to get very boring very quickly."

"Wow, don't you guys have anything to do here other than watch TV?"

"Well, I _would_ read," Itachi said, "but, as I've said to Fantine before, the books here aren't really worth reading."

Itachi smiled at Fantine then. It shocked her. Fantine had never seen Itachi smile before; just seen that occasional smirk that looked so much like Sasuke's. It was odd—the smile actually looked good on him. If only he wore it more often…Fantine stopped herself right there. She was _not _going to let her thoughts go there. At least not now.

"I'll try to find another good one soon," she mumbled, barley loud enough for Itachi to hear her. Itachi inwardly—making sure that none his emotions made it to his face—cooed over the younger girl. She was so cute when she was shy! Oh no, now his brother was getting angry again. He didn't want that.

Itachi reluctantly tore his gaze from Fantine to look at his brother again. And then looked at the clock instead.

"Oh no, dear brother. It seems our time together has come to an end. I'll see you soon."

_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_

Sasuke had been quiet the whole ride home. Yaiba and Fantine had both tried to calm him down and get what his brother had said to him out of him. Only the calming down part worked.

Sasuke's sleek black mustang pulled into the drive-way all three friends took note of Kakashi and the young blond sitting next to him on the porch steps. And all three had to admit he was gorgeous.

Blond hair—golden enough to challenge Fantine's—stuck out everywhere in an uneven halo around a nicely tanned face. Three black scratch mark-like scars adorned each cheek. His eyes were the bluest blue any of them had ever seen. He was wearing a waded orange jacket overlapping a pair of jeans. The blond teen's shoes had seen better days, but still looked relatively intact.

Sasuke was awe-struck. He had to focus on Kakashi and Fantine to keep himself from getting a boner right there. Maybe he would get along with his new foster brother after all.

"Damn, Sasuke," Yaiba said, noticing Sasuke's open mouth with a snicker, "Are you sure you're gonna hate your new brother, or are you gonna reconsider?"

"Shut up, Yaiba, or else I'll never tell either of you what my brother said earlier." Sasuke hissed. That got them quiet. Sasuke let out a snicker of his own.

He sucked in a deep breath before getting out of his car—Yaiba and Fantine following—and crossed the yard in four long strides over to Kakashi and the new kid.

"Hello, Kakashi. And you must be the dope Tsunade is dumping on me"

Both Fantine and Yaiba had to cause some short of outward pain to keep themselves from laughing.

The blond, on the other hand, didn't enjoy Sasuke's comment so much, "What the hell, asshole?! You…you…you teme! Do you have a stick up your ass, or are you just a dickhead?!"

"Hn"

"What the fuck dose that even mean, Teme?"

"Hn"

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long day, that was for sure…

Hello, people! What do you guys think? (And you better tell me in reviews—I mean it!) I'd like to thank the authors of "Where is my Mind?" and "Almost Sucks". You two were an inspiration to this story. Even if you didn't know it! If anyone bothers to read this who isn't either of those people, you should defiantly look up their stories! But remember, review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid

Part 2

Naruto glared at his bowl full of milk and corn flakes. Today was his first day of school in the awful place and it didn't look like his new foster brother was going to give him any tips. Really, the guy was a complete asshole.

Naruto stole a quick glance across the table at said asshole. Sasuke was staring at him.

"What? Do I look like a poster or something?"

"No. I'm just waiting for you to hurry up—we're going to carpool with Yaiba and Fantine. I don't want to keep them waiting."

Naruto resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the black-haired youth. Instead, he made a point of eating his breakfast extra slow. He didn't speed up until Sasuke threatened to leave the "dope" behind to walk to his new school on his own.

No matter how much of an asshole Sasuke was, he had a car—a nice car, at that—and was willing to drive him. Besides, Naruto didn't even know where the damn school was.

After that, Naruto raced to grab his bag, make sure everything was in it, and to get in the car while Sasuke started taking his sweet time. Naruto had to grind his teeth together to keep from shouting at the bastard.

_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_

Once the mustang was safely parked in its usual spot all four of its occupance hesitantly got out. It didn't matter that it was only one of their first day of school, no one really wanted to be there.

Sasuke and Yaiba had no problem walking straight to their shared first class, heads bent towards each other, mumbling about the project they were working on together that was due the next day. Fantine, on the other hand, stayed with the startled and confused Naruto.

"Come on," she said, "I'll lead you to the office and to your first class."

Naruto stayed where he was and made a face at her, "You don't have to pity me; I'm fine and I'll find out where everything is on my own."

Fantine rolled her eyes, "Okay, first off, it's not pity; this place is damn confusing and I'm just trying to be polite and help. And second, my first class is math."—Fantine made a face of her own, making Naruto laugh—"Besides, there's this chick in there—Sakura—that…well, let's just say we don't get along, okay? So any time spent out of the classroom with a good excuse is welcome time for me."

"Okay. I see your point." Naruto said once he had finished laughing.

Fantine smirked at him, "Yeah, so…the office is this way. At the other side of the building. And I just happen to want to take the long way. What do you want to talk about on the way there?"

Naruto didn't hesitate, "Why's your boyfriend such an ass? Does he have something against gay people? Because if he does, I'll kick his ass so far—"

"Okay. Just stop right there!" Fantine cut him off before she burst out laughing.

"What? What the hell is so funny?" Naruto asked, getting angry.

"Sasuke's not…my boyfriend…He's gay…too...We're just…friends!" Fantine chocked out between giggles.

"Oh…So he's dating the brown-haired dude then?" Naruto asked, getting another round of Fantine's laughter.

"No. My brother—the brown-haired dude, as you put it—is straight like me, and is only Sasuke's friend."

"Oh," was all Naruto managed to get out, a deep blush covering his cheeks. "But why is he an asshole?" he finally asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, that's just how he reacts to people. The first nickname he gave me was Straw. And it wasn't a complement. He only stopped when I threatened to call him either Moody or… Now what was it?...Oh, yeah: Bitch-Face."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. Bitch-Face; he'd have to remember that one. "But still," he choked out, "Why does he act like that. I mean, it could be from foster care, but I doubt it."

Fantine looked at him doubtfully, as deliberating to tell him something.

"Come on, Fantine! You can tell me."

"Well…okay; since you live with him you're bound to find out sooner or later. But don't tell him I told you; he's already mad at me. You have to promise me that you won't tell him or anyone else."

Fantine waited until Naruto nodded before she continued.

When he did, Fantine said, "…It's his brother."

"Sasuke has a brother?"

Fantine nodded, "Yeah, but he doesn't really like him. Hate's him is more like it." Fantine saw the odd look of disbelief on the other blonds' face. "Let me explain." She said.

Fantine moved her bag to her other hand before going on. Naruto was surprisingly easy to talk to. "You see, Sasuke's brother is the reason he's in foster care in the first place. When Sasuke was eight and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was thirteen…well, I guess I have to be blunter than usual; Itachi killed his and Sasuke's entire family except them."

Fantine tried and failed not to giggle at Naruto's open mouth. But her face got suddenly serious again as she continued with the story.

"So now Itachi's locked up in the loony bin, but Sasuke has to visit him at the hospital at least once a month according to the court. Yaiba and I go with him, but it still takes its toll on Sasuke every time he goes. He had just come back from this month's meeting when he met you."

"So that's why he was in such a bad mood." Naruto mumbled.

"A worse mood than usual," Fantine corrected him.

"He's always in a bad mood?"

"Usually"

"Anyway…Was what happened at the meeting the usual or am I just fucked until he gets over it?" Naruto prompted.

"Oh, yeah, you're fucked until he's calmed down."

"Damn it"

Fantine laughed. But then Itachi's face flashed across her mind and she stopped. Fantine let out a deep sigh.

"What's the matter, Fantine?" Naruto asked, looking concerned.

"Well…it's just that…never mind."

"_What?!" _

"It's just that Itachi only told people the reason he did everything he could have gotten parole or something."

"You want him to get out?"

"No…but until he does nothing will make sense! I guess I'm being selfish by wanting to know how—well, not really how but more why—so I know what to think when I see him."

"Yeah, I guess that would make things easier for everyone."

"Yeah…"

Both Fantine and Naruto stopped as they came to a thick wooden door with a window in it that said "Principle" in thick black letters. Fantine waited for Naruto to knock, but when he didn't Fantine did it herself.

"Come in," said a male voice thick with sleep.

Naruto walked into the office, followed by Fantine. At the fake wood desk sat a man with spiky white hair and two mirrored red tattoos that looked like tear streaks.

"You must be Naruto," he said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Well, Naruto, here's your list of classes. Fantine, show him to his classes, will you?" [Sorry, I can't spell the list of classes you get in the beginning of the year.]

"Sure," Fantine said, inwardly cursing that they hadn't taken longer and that she'd only missed about the first quarter of class.

Once they got to Naruto's first class, Fantine stopped him before he went in.

"I mean it, Naruto—don't anyone _anything _about what I told you."

"It's okay, Fantine; I won't tell anyone." Naruto said innocently.

Fantine nodded, "Alright. Sasuke, Yaiba, and I always eat lunch under that big oak tree in the courtyard. Go there once you've got your food."

Naruto flashed her a grin. It seemed that he and Fantine were going to be good friends.

_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_

Sasuke looked in disbelief as Naruto walked over to where he and Yaiba were sitting with the lunch he had packed that morning. (Fantine had yet to show up and Sasuke hadn't seen her since in between second and third period; he was starting to get worried.) Without even sparing Sasuke a second glance, Naruto sat down across from them.

"What are you doing here, Dope?" Sasuke asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Fantine said I could eat with you guys. Hey, Yaiba, do you have anything you're willing to trade for a banana?"

"Yeah, but if you didn't want a banana why did you bring one?"Yaiba asked, handing Naruto a pudding cup with one hand and taking the banana from Naruto with the other.

"Kakashi won't either of us leave the house unless we have a piece of fruit with us." Sasuke answered.

"Why would he have that rule? Doesn't he know that you don't want to eat it you'll just trade it or get rid of it some other way?" Someone asked from behind Naruto.

All three of the boys looked to see Fantine walking up in her gym shirt and her own sacked lunch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yaiba asked, going into protective older brother mode.

"Oh. Um, well, Sakura saw Sasuke and I talking before class and took it upon herself to dump a bucket of water on 'that skank who was trying to steal my future boyfriend.'"Fantine made quote marks around the words she had heard Sakura say on her way out of the bathroom.

"Do you want me to do something?" Sasuke asked, actually sounding at least slightly concerned for once.

"No; I'll just kick her ass before I go home with you guys. Really, why does she do these things when she knows that she's going to get the crap beat out of her later?"

Sasuke just stared at her.

"What? Do you want to be there when I do it?"

"No, if anyone's there to help you kick her ass it'll be me!" Yaiba all but yelled.

"Sakura? Isn't that the girl who's in your math class you were trying to avoid?" Naruto asked with wide blue eyes.

Fantine sighed before saying a deflated, "Yep. And she's also the girl who provokes extreme reactions from these two."

_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_(!)_

Dun, dun, duuuuun! I would write more, but I don't feel like it. If you want a longer chapter, review. (I'll probably write a longer one next time anyway, but the reviews still would be nice.) What do think will happen? (Ooooh!—Yes, I know I'm retarded.) Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kid

Part 3

Yaiba started to walk out of his last period class, the whole time trying to keep from laughing. It was his only class with his newest friend Naruto and that fact seemed to make his school days more bearable.

Oh, he didn't _like _Naruto—he was straight—but the guy was fucking funny. He had only been going to their school for three months and the teachers all but cringed whenever his name came up. It wasn't that Naruto was a bully—he was one of the nicest people in the whole school as far as Yaiba was concerned—but he pulled a lot of pranks and distracted the class a lot.

And it was because of one of said pranks that Naruto was going to have to stay after class to clean up the ink from a pen he got to explode as soon as he got Sakura to take it. Really, you'd think the guy would be more subtle in his and Sakura's feud.

It had started during his first week of school in the city. Apparently Naruto and Fantine had created a friendship before he had with anyone else, and so took it upon himself to confront Sakura—against what Fantine had told him to do—after she had made sure to drench both Fantine's normal and gym shirts were soaked so that the other girl had to just wear her undershirt. (That had caused many cat-calls and wolf-whistles from the male population of the school and for Sasuke, Yaiba, and Naruto to be even more protective. Apparently Sakura didn't know that—despite having a flat stomach—Fantine was very curvy, and was wearing a slinky black tank-top with a cheetah-print bra that day. Fantine had strutted like she owned the place.)

Fantine had made a point to thank Sakura for the fashion advice the next day while wearing a mint-green shirt with spaghetti straps, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a gold belt. Sakura was literally red with rage—especially when Fantine got even more attention from the boys. (Though Naruto, Sasuke, and Yaiba had all thrown fits about the outfit, saying it wasn't "Fantine", so Fantine had to promise to wear something a little looser. But she did seem to be wearing more things that complemented her figure these days—the whole time remaining "Fantine", of course.)

So now Sakura targeted Naruto almost as much as she did Fantine.

Which is why most—if not all—of Naruto's pranks ended with something either staining or sticky all over Sakura. And though Ino was Sakura's best friend the girl could not keep herself from laughing most of the time. Really, the look on Sakura's face whenever prank happened is what did it.

Yaiba gave one more backward glance to Naruto before saying with a snicker, "Hurry up, Naruto. Sasuke has to go see Itachi today and none of us want to be late 'cause if we are we'll definitely hear about it from Itachi. Sasuke's stressed enough from those meetings without hearing Itachi nag."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mumbled absently. This was his first time going with the others to one of these meetings, and, to be honest, he was a little scared. How many people would have gone to someone who had murdered his own family for a visit? Not many.

Though the Uchiha had shown no emotion when he had told Naruto that he could go with him to meet his brother, Fantine and Yaiba had told Naruto that it was a big deal and that he was officially one of the group. Naruto smiled at that. He had never been part of a group before.

With a new-found determination Naruto cleaned up a reasonable amount of the spilled ink and what seemed like a moment's time. He made it to the car and he and his three friends made it to the hospital with five minutes to spare. Naruto shouted out one of his signature "Believe it"s and got a hit on the back of the head, courtesy of Sasuke.

That's when Naruto noticed that Fantine—who was wearing a waded blue sweater, (The kind that instead of having a hole for your head, went right across your chest just below your shoulders. The girls will know what I'm talking about.) a royal blue and black plaid skirt that went to her mid-thigh and black wool stockings covered by the same black leather boots she wore earlier to spite Sakura. It was the end of November after all.—had a semi-thick book in her hands.

"Why do you have that, Fantine?" He asked and saw both Sasuke and Yaiba stiffen.

Fantine blushed and said, "Oh, um, well…Itachi finished the book I loaned him last time and asked me to bring him another one…and here it is."

Fantine shifted from foot to foot so Naruto snatched the book from her to read the title. The Cooper's Wife Is Missing. [Me: An actual book by Joan Hoff and Marian Yeates.]

"An odd book to give a murderer, don't you think?" Naruto asked Fantine.

"Well…It looked interesting—I haven't read it myself—and I only started looking for a book yesterday so that was all I could find."

Yaiba snorted. "Please. You have stacks upon stacks of books in your room, Fantine."

Fantine glared at him. "Yes, but I highly doubt that Itachi would like to read a novel about fairies."

"Hn" Sasuke said. It wasn't until then that the rest realized that until then Sasuke hadn't spoken a word.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I don't have to give Itachi the book if you don't want me to!" Fantine all but yelled.

Sasuke knew without a doubt that she would if she thought it would make him feel better too. But he also knew how much it would hurt her to be rude to anyone. She was even polite to Sakura for God's sake! So instead of being selfish and telling her to hide the book so that Itachi wouldn't get it like he wanted to, Sasuke told her, "No, its okay, Fantine. Go ahead and give it to him."

Fantine nodded and gave Sasuke a grateful hug—she knew it upset him that his brother was getting a book from her instead of being executed. Still, he let her hug him and hugged her back—he rarely did that.

Just as Fantine released Sasuke a candy striper nurse [I think I heard that term on a TV show, but if you didn't, it's a volunteer that works to earn stripes and credit for some reason.] with familiar pink hair came rushing over.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were here! I was told to tell you that your brother is ready to see you and that you'd know where to go," then she noticed the others there—mainly Fantine—"Oh…_you're_ here too. Do you need me to tell you where to go?" Sakura's tone had gone mockingly sweet. She didn't want Fantine and Sasuke together at all, so she tried to separate them.

It seemed that everyone in Sasuke's little group of friends seemed to smirk at exactly the same time—even Naruto and Sasuke himself.

"No," Sasuke said, trying to hide his amusement at Sakura's distress, "Fantine, Naruto, and Yaiba are all with me actually."

"Fantine?" Sakura asked, blinking and looking confused.

"Just a little nickname Sasuke came up with for Tenshi." Yaiba said, growing proud of his little sister for keeping a straight face.

"Oh," Sakura said, trying to mask her irritation at the other girl. How dare she be with _Sakura's _Sasuke-kun?

########

"Hello, little brother. It seems you've brought a new friend." Itachi said, voice velvety smooth like always.

Sasuke nodded as he sat in his usual spot in the middle. Yaiba sat on the right and Naruto sat on the left. Fantine paused off to the side, not sure what to do. They had brought one more person than usual; they were one chair short.

Itachi saw her dilemma and fought back a smile. _Fantine_ had nowhere to sit.

Itachi pushed back his chair and patted his knee. Fantine stared at him, her tea colored eyes widened.

"Come over here and sit, Fantine. There's nowhere else." Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke stiffed, "No, I think we can just ask the guard to get another chair."

"Nonsense, little brother, she needs to sit somewhere." Itachi said with a growing smirk.

Fantine blushed and Itachi fought the urge to pounce on her. "No, its okay, Itachi. I'll just stand over here," she said moving to the side of the table, "And here's your next book by the way."

Itachi took the book with a nod, "I'm sure it'll be very good," he said in what Fantine would have called a sulk if she didn't know any better. She had never seen Itachi sulk before and didn't think he was capable.

Itachi placed the book on his lap, as if being protective of it. How odd.

########

Itachi stared at the cover of The Cooper's Wife Is Missing again for what seemed like five minutes.

His roommate, Kisame, stared at him in disbelief for about thirty seconds before saying, "You really do like her, don't you? You haven't even told me what she looks like." he scoffed.

Itachi tore his eyes away from the cover in order to smirk at Kisame, "She's gorgeous. And that's all I'm telling you."

Kisame gaped at him, "And why not?! If she's gorgeous I want to know, you prick!"

"But if I tell you you'll want to snatch her up on the off that you'll meet her."

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted. For such a macho-man, Kisame could act very girly when it came to gossip about girls. Nerd.

There was a harsh pounding on the door by one of the new volunteer. (And you could tell it was a new volunteer because everyone who had been in or to the hospital longer than three days knew that Kisame shouted—non-sexually—at least once a day—but probably more—because Itachi was withholding information.)

Sure enough, a new girl who looked around the same age as Fantine with short pink hair opened the door, "Okay, who was doing what to who?" she asked.

Itachi could hear Deidara from across the hall laugh out loud while his roommate Sasori was probably rolling his eyes at the new girl's stupidity.

"Kisame always shouts! He's a screamer, un!" Deidara shouted loud enough for the volunteer to hear him.

Kisame's strangely blue-tinted skin turned slightly redder at the cheeks.

"Shut up, Deidara! You stupid blond!" Kisame shouted back.

The pink haired nurse blushed also. Itachi smirked as he read her nametag. Sakura. Itachi's brows furrowed. If he wasn't mistaken, his little brother and the others had referenced a girl with the same name today from their school. The girl was apparently bullying_ his_ little Fantine non-stop.

"Excuse me," Itachi said to the girl. Her blush disappeared and her eyes widened. Apparently she had heard what he had done to get here. Good. "Do you go to Konoha High School by any chance?"

The girl nodded, "Y-y-yeah. W-why do y-you a-a-ask?"

Itachi ignored her question. "Do you know a girl called Fantine or Tenshi?" Itachi hoped he got Fantine's real name right.

The girl grimaced, "Yes, I know her." She said disgust clear in her tone. So he was right.

Itachi nodded before saying, putting as much malice in his voice as he could, "Leave her alone or else you'll hear about it from me. And I _will _know if you bother her either because you're a bitch or this little conversation. You will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Sakura's face drained of all color, leaving her looking sick. Itachi fought back a smile of satisfaction. He would all he could from this God-awful place to make sure that his little Fantine could be happy. It was his self-proclaimed job.

That way even if Fantine didn't feel towards him the way he felt for her…at least she would be happy.


End file.
